The present invention relates generally to a stackable and nestable tray.
There are known containers that are nestable when oriented alike and stackable when oriented 180 degrees relative to one another. Opposing walls of the containers are complementary, such that walls of a lower container will support a similar container stacked thereon in the 180 degree orientation.
The asymmetric walls may be difficult to handle in an automated storage and retrieval system. The walls may have different shapes and areas of strength, but the storage and retrieval system needs to contact the walls in the same location to push it along a conveyor or path, for example, without regard for the orientation of the container or which of the walls it is contacting.